


Tantei KID

by Disconsolate_Mist



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Detective Conan AU, No romantic aims, Shinichi and Kaito brotherly stuff, Shinichi ending up with Kaito after shrinking, Some angst, cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disconsolate_Mist/pseuds/Disconsolate_Mist
Summary: You start to take things in stride when you're chasing a jewel that grants immortality and you have a witch in your class. Even a obviously young child who just happens to be a high school detective. And this high school detective just happens to look almost exactly like you. On top of it all, this "child" just happens to be taking an alias as your younger brother. You have to start to wonder what in the world you've gotten yourself into...





	Tantei KID

 

His breath came out in shuddering gasps, and his heart beat quickly in his shrunken chest as he ran, small feet pounding on the concrete sidewalk. The sound of his steps seemed much too loud in the next to silent environment, and it echoed around him. He was running who knows where, just trying to escape the police who had discovered him as he was coming out of his unconscious state. Figures that the savior of the police force would have to run from the police.

The wind howled, blowing cold night air into Shinichi's face. It stung his skin and shifted his hair around, causing a few strands to fall in his face. The brown locks of hair were quickly blown away from his face by another gust of wind, however.

The stars sparkled elegantly alongside the large full moon, glowing a brilliant white in the otherwise dark night sky, making for quite the eye-catching scene. But, Shinichi was much too wrapped up in his panicked escape to pause and look.

Sweat was slipping down his face, falling in little droplets. His running was slowing, he knew, and his shrunken body was starting to droop in exhaustion. Every breath he took felt forced, and his dry throat burned with each gasping intake of air. He knew he had to take a break, so he did, panting heavily as he checked around himself, turning a full circle to make sure no one was following him.

There was not another soul in sight, causing Shinichi to relax a little as the tension in his shoulders subsided. He leaned heavily against the lamp post nearest to him, hands on knees, trying to catch his gasping breath.

He then looked up, letting the cool wind blow his sweat-soaked hair back. He might as well take this breather to admire the twinkling stars. They were honestly a handsome sight alongside the full, white moon.

After a few seconds, he pulled his gaze away to look around. He needed to get his bearings and try to estimate how far he had gotten before he had to take a break. His stamina was lower in his now shrunken body, so he was sure he couldn't have gotten far.

Shinichi found he was by a small park that had five leafy trees, one an oak, and two wooden benches. It took him a moment to recognize the place, but he soon realized that he wasn't far from Tropical Land at all, as the park was only a little less than a kilometer from the amusement park. He would need to get moving soon if he didn't want to risk those police officers finding him.

He let his head droop down, still catching his breath. Shinichi chose to stay there for a moment, even after he was sure his breath was caught. He wanted to make sure he was as ready as he could be. Briefly, his eyes were drawn back to the twinkling stars overhead. They looked so peaceful, sparkling carelessly in the cloudless night sky. It really didn't match the mood, but it did seem to help calm him a little.

Shinichi took a couple more deep breaths, then straightened himself up again, trying to shake off the tenseness he felt in his sore muscles. He stretched a little, getting himself prepared to run some more, and pinpointed a water fountain in the park that he could drink from. He still saw no sign that the police had followed him. He should get a move on, though, as one could never be too safe.

He swayed a little as he tried to move his tired legs, but he managed to get to the water fountain and drink some of the cool, icy water it provided. Once that was over with, he let out a sigh of relief. Now that he was hydrated, he could keep going for quite a bit longer. He should probably stop by his parent's mansion first to see if he could find any help. After that... Well… It'd depend on whether he found help or not, now wouldn't it?

1412

Shinichi clung to the metal bars of the fence outside of the place he lived, his many-sizes too large clothes making it hard to climb the rather slippery gate. He had the sleeves and pant legs rolled up, and it had helped for running, but climbing seemed to be a different story. His rolled up sleeves and pant legs came undone every time he tried to move upwards. They rubbed against the metal, making it almost impossible and highly dangerous to climb the gate and try to get it open or try and get to the other side. Basically no matter what he tried, he would end up getting hurt.

Cursing, Shinichi slid down the poles, a sour expression taking over his face. He couldn't even get into his own house, dang it! This whole situation just sucked. What exactly was he supposed to do? He could try the Hakase's, he guessed, but he really didn't want to get anyone involved. He didn't really know what in the world he had been thinking when he had thought about finding help here. He had realized by now that those people whom had shrunk him were most likely part of some organized crime ring. They had poison on them, after all, and from what they said, it sounded as if they, or someone who was part of their group, had created it. This meant that they had enough money to buy some high tech supplies, which lead to the thought that they were smart enough to get that money, which pretty much meant _dangerous_. In other words, yeah, Shinichi wasn't getting anyone involved unnecessarily. Especially not people close to him.

But, that left him with nowhere to go. He didn't have any allies, and the only thing he could do was run. He had to keep going, to get away, to try and find someone he could stay with, someone who had no idea who he was, someone that he could fool into thinking that he was just a normal kid. He had to so he could try and catch this crime ring and turn them in, then somehow try and find something that would undo the effect the poison took on him. Or, maybe he could go into hiding until he was strong enough to fight on his own, though, that time would probably never come if he did that. He didn't even want to get a stranger involved, but he seemed to have no choice. If he didn't find someone he could stay with, he would surely starve to death, or collapse from the exhaustion of constantly trying to hide. Then he would be found by some random stranger anyway. So, no matter how much he hated it, he would have to involve and innocent bystander. Hopefully, he would be able to leave them without them ever knowing anything about this ordeal of his, and defeat the crime ring before the crime ring found out about what had really happened to him and who was involved. Time to turn on those acting skills he had inherited from his mother.

Shinichi then took a brief moment, still keeping his pace, to wonder why the poison hadn't killed him like it was made to do, but shrunk him instead. They had said they had never tested it on humans before, which meant they had either never tested it, or had tested it on animals. The latter was the most likely from their words, but it was too soon to jump to conclusions on that, not that it really mattered. Though, if it had only been tested on animals, why had they used it on him before figuring out how it worked on humans? If they were an organized crime ring, surely they had other methods of killing in a silent way. Also, he was pretty sure he had screamed at some point. If they were so worried about a gunshot sounding, why hadn't they been worried about screams of pain? Were they just in a rush and not thinking straight? Were they not as smart as they had seemed? The one with the long hair had seemed incredibly intelligent, and Shinichi would be surprised if it was just some basic mistake.

On that note, did the poison kill humans at all, or had he just been hit with some rare side effect? Because, if it was a side effect, he expected it would be much harder to find an antidote. He would need to figure that out.

In the end, he couldn't answer any of his questions. They remained in his brain, tumbling in circles, unanswered.

1412

The night was wearing thin, and Shinichi still hadn't made much progress from when he had reached his house, having to stop almost every ten minutes to take a breather. At least, he didn't think he was making much progress.

Guilt was also starting to worm at him, making his stomach churn. He felt guilty he had left Ran like that, most likely to never see her again, unless he magically managed to undo this feat of what seemed like science-fiction. The Hakase was bound to be worried. Other than his parents, though (who would probably find out from Hakase, come here because they were worried, then soon leave because if they stayed in one place for too long they got antsy. They would trust Hakase to let them know if he was found or if he was dead), there was really not much of anyone else who would be extremely worried about him. It was almost a sad thought, really.

Okay, Megure-keibu would probably be extremely worried, but that was about it, right? Sonoko might get worried. It would be more for Ran's sake than his if she did, but it was a definite "maybe" on whether she would truly care. Or, he could be completely wrong and she would care. He really didn't understand girls all that well when it came into how they felt towards him, as much as he hated to admit that.

He wouldn't be able to let those he cared for know he was alive, because the sheer knowledge could put them in potential danger. He knew enough about organized crime rings to know they would want him and anyone who had potentially been connected to him dead. They would kill without a second thought as to whether the people connected to him really knew about their crime ring or not. For, if there was even a small chance Shinichi had leaked information to them, it had potential to put the crime ring in jeopardy.

Basically, the ones he cared for were in enough trouble as it was, just being acquaintances with him. The crime ring still might spare their lives at this point, as the ones he loved hadn't known he was alive, but it was very unlikely. The men in black wouldn't want to risk it, and wouldn't know for sure whether they were lying or not. He wasn't dumb, he could figure this much out on his own.

Shinichi continued on. Now his only goal was to get as far as possible, to escape the city and find somewhere that the crime ring might be fully unconnected with.

1412

The sun was starting to rise, causing the stars to disappear and the dark sky to graduate into shades of pink, purple, and orange. It was quite beautiful, but Shinichi was too tired to try and pay attention to it, plus he was busy deciding whether he should hide somewhere and get some rest. He was leaning more towards "yes", because, otherwise, he could end up passing out from sheer exhaustion, and being found by some stranger. That would not be ideal in the least. The only problem was, he felt like he still wasn't far enough yet. He wanted to be as far as he could go before-

Shinichi collapsed to his knees, pants coming fast from his mouth. He shook his head a bit hopelessly, a croaky huff of laughter escaping his mouth. He should hide somewhere and get some rest. He could continue on after he had gotten some sleep.

He pulled himself back to his feet, ignoring the shaking in his legs. He slowed the steady jogging pace he had kept up with brief breaks for most of the night to a walk. He wasn't going to be able to go any faster at this point. His legs were barely able to hold him up, after all.

Shinichi looked around, trying to find a reasonable hiding place. There had to be something.

He quickly realized he had no idea where he was. He didn't recognize any landmarks, and he was pretty sure he had never been in this area before, and if he had, it hadn't been recently nor too often. Maybe once or twice, but that would be about it.

That just made this ordeal all the harder, as he was trying to hide in unfamiliar terrain, but if he didn't find a hiding place soon, people would come out and start asking him questions, wondering why a boy was out so early in clothes that were obviously quite a few sizes too big for him. He had already gotten enough stares from the people who had been out during the night, though fortunately, none of the people had seemed to care enough to try and ask him what he was doing out so late in such baggy clothes.

After a bit of wandering around the area, trying to look like a normal curious child, and utterly failing in his opinion, Shinichi finally found a decent hiding place. There was a pile of junk in an alleyway between a large apartment complex and a house. An empty box was turned upside down next to the pile, the box being near the front of the alleyway. It may not be the best hiding place, but people were starting to come out, and were giving him curious looks. He had to go with the closest thing at hand, which was the upside down box.

He walked nonchalantly over to the pile of twisted, broken bikes and broken pieces of cars. It also occupied a couple of other rusted metal things and a couch. He hummed a little tune, tilting his head up into the air and smiling. He then looked around quickly and carefully to make sure no one was watching.

When he was satisfied that there were no eyes on him, he dove under the box, which was just big enough to hide his child-sized body. Good, he could finally get some semi-proper rest. He sighed in sheer relief, curling up in the dark space and closing his eyes gently, basking in the fact that he could finally relax after his night full of tense running and exhaustion. His breathing slowly grew steady, and he hugged his knees as close to him as possible, letting the sleeves of his shirt and coat drape over his cold hands. At least he wasn't claustrophobic.

He then quickly fell into a deep dreamless sleep in the shade inside of the overturned box, ignoring the sounds of busy people and cars whirring down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is cross posted on ff.net, as most of the stories on here will be. My plan is to update once a week, so hopefully I can keep that up. This chapter was originally REALLY BAD, as it was one of my earlier works, but now it's edited and much better! :D Now I just have to edit the next two... *sighs in exasperation* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a comment? Please? ^^


End file.
